


【N新V】春雨（Rain in May）

by FoxSweet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Shadow is just a little black cat, Teenagers, wardmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet
Summary: 小尼禄受了点伤，医院里他认识了神秘的V。普通人AU。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	【N新V】春雨（Rain in May）

**Author's Note:**

> 流水账文学，有捏造。普通人，病友。结局应该不算太好，请谨慎阅读。

五月第一天，十四岁的尼禄摔断了腿。

他当时正在爬树，想给姬莉叶摘个苹果，树枝断了。但丁赶来把他送进了医院，尼禄不常见到他，但丁一直在外工作，这次只是凑巧在家。

他右小腿骨折，被打上石膏，右臂所幸只是脱臼，被吊在脖子上。摔下树的时候他没感觉到疼痛，现在才获得一点反馈，他呲呲牙。

姬莉叶差点哭了，提出留下来照顾他，尼禄温和地拒绝了。但丁付了住院费就再次消失，尼禄只求他不要乱动自己卧室里的游戏掌机。

医院建在乡间，只有一间大病房，床位寥寥可数。姬莉叶离开后四周彻底安静下来，能听到窗外的鸟鸣。尼禄几乎以为自己是这里唯一的住客，这时听到有人翻身的声响，才注意到一旁靠窗的床位上有人，他们被一道浅蓝色的帘子隔开。他看不清帘子后的人，床铺几乎没有起伏，那人一定是太瘦了。

“你好。”尼禄试探道。

“你好。”他声音偏低，听上去也是个少年。

尼禄试图去找点话题，一部分原因是刚才麻药就已经过劲，腿越发抽痛得厉害，他急需些东西来转移注意力。

“我叫尼禄，你呢。”

帘子对面的人沉默了片刻。

“V。”

“什么？”

“我的名字。”

“就只是一个字母？”

“嗯。”

“酷。”

他开始有些接不上话了，也许应该说些像“嘿，我从树上摔下去了，你呢”的东西。这时有护士走进来，手上拿着一瓶药水。尼禄想到他从但丁房间抽屉里发现的小药瓶，上面写着吗啡，都已经空了。

护士走向那道帘子后方，尼禄能隐约看到床上的人抬起手，被护士的剪影接过。窗外正巧是夕阳。尼禄发觉自己心跳加速。

换好药水后护士离开了，他又得以和这个刚认识的陌生人独处。

“听上去你似乎伤到了腿。”

“啊。”尼禄猜他是听到了医生，但丁，姬莉叶还有自己的谈话。

“我从树上摔下去了。”他用那只好手挠挠头，试图不让自己听上去像个乐极生悲的小屁孩，“我想给姬莉叶摘点苹果，这个季节只有高处的熟透些。啊，姬莉叶就是刚才在这里的女生，你应该听到了。”

“很期待和她见面。”

我们都还没真正见过面呢。尼禄想。

“那么你呢，你还好么？”

“我也不知道。”

尼禄无意刨根问底，于是他开始转移话题。

“你也是一个人？反正我是，你应该听到但丁的声音了，他是我叔叔。他总是不在家，回家也是天天吃外卖披萨。我也不清楚他到底是干什么工作的，但我知道他非常厉害。”他喜欢调侃但丁，但每次又忍不住去说几句好话，“我一般都在姬莉叶家吃饭。他们一家都特别好，我们经常一起出去玩。当然了，我们也在一起上学。下半年我就该上高中了，如果我在这里待得足够久，说不定就不用去应付该死的结业考试了。”

“啊，抱歉。”尼禄注意到对方的沉默，“我是不是太吵了。”

“不。”V用他低沉的嗓音说道，“听上去你很幸福。”

晚餐车打断了他们的谈话，病房里的顶灯也被打开。尼禄这才意识到天已经几乎要黑了。病号餐并不好吃，但起码能胜过但丁的地狱料理。他边喝果汁边悄悄偷瞄，开灯后帘子那边几乎看不到人影，他只记得对方用餐声音很轻，让他联想到优雅的猫。

饭后尼禄听到一旁传来书页翻动的声音，猜测V是在阅读，于是没再开口打扰。他用左手给姬莉叶发了短信，期间按错好几个字母，来哭诉病号餐的难以下咽。姬莉叶答应来看他的时候带上一个绝对健康的三明治。

熄灯后尼禄让自己的眼睛适应黑暗，开始盯着天花板发呆。腿疼让他没有睡意，何况医院的作息对他来说有些早了。V呼吸很轻，也不翻身，他又感觉像是只有自己一个人了。

一阵短促的惊叫打破了宁静，声音不大，把尼禄瞬间拉回现实。他本能翻下床，顾不上疼痛，拖着石膏腿扯开帘子，看到床上的人蜷缩成一团，手紧抓着心口，脸上的冷汗在月光下被反射得刺眼。

“你没事吧！”

痛苦中的少年听到他的声音，艰难地睁开眼，看到男孩惊慌失措的表情，只能挤出一个大概的笑，轻轻点头。

“我帮你叫医生。”

男孩话音刚落就要去按床头的呼叫铃，却被V抓住了手腕。尼禄愣了一下，V的手冰凉。他想抽手再去按，又被更大的力道把胳膊按了下来。

“没关系，尼禄。”V用还在颤抖的声音叫了他的名字，低音仿佛有让人冷静的魔力，“没关系的，过一会儿就没事了。”

“可——”

“回去睡觉吧，小心你的腿。”V的笑容更肯定了些，松开了抓着尼禄的手。

他犹豫着，却还是听了话，忍痛挪回床上，盖好被子才想起来帘子没拉，思想斗争后决定保持安静。他侧过头去看V，对方此时身体舒展，呼吸也平稳下来，放在外面的手几乎和白色被单融为一体。

尼禄猜自己大概是失眠了，他没去看时间，只听着挂钟指针轻声作响。他想着方才和自己近在咫尺的脸，汗水和泪水融在一起，刘海被打湿粘在额头上，尼禄注意到他睫毛很长。还有那只冰凉的手，指节纤细分明，却还算有些力气。他回想V的嘴唇动了动，用他低沉的嗓音喊了他的名字。

“尼禄。”

他觉得V像个诗人。

“喂！尼禄！快醒醒！”

尼禄睁开眼就看到一张脸，差点吓得蹦起来，受伤的腿也被牵动，他抽了一口凉气。

妮可开心得几乎要在椅子上翻过去，一旁的姬莉叶无奈地冲尼禄笑了笑，如果她不去阻拦，妮可大概会去拍尼禄的腿来叫醒他了。

“十一点多了，阳光男孩。”妮可大声说，“说真的，万一你的腿坏死了，我不介意帮你做副假的。”

“多谢了，妮可。”尼禄总拿他没办法，“但我只是轻微骨折。”

“哈，你永远猜不到生活会在什么时候急转直下。”

姬莉叶如约带来了三明治，个头不大，可以当做饭后加餐，妮可毫不掩饰地承认自己试吃了一个。女孩们本想待到下午，但太过吵闹的妮可在午饭时间就被护士赶了出去。明天就是周一了，姬莉叶抱歉地表示她们大概只能周末才能有时间来看他，尼禄当然不介意。

送走了女孩们，尼禄才注意到他和V之间的帘子依旧是拉开的。

“抱歉吵到你。”他愧疚地挠头，“妮可有些话痨。”

“没关系。”

少年转过头来，和尼禄对视，他嘴角向上，露出一个浅浅的笑。他头发是黑色的，略长，几乎遮住眼睛，肤色是略显病态的白，却很适合细瘦的身形。尼禄移不开视线，眼里的画面仿佛慢镜头，时间在这里冻结，尼禄觉得自己脸红了。

“你在看什么。”他注意到V摊在面前的书。

“诗集。”

“哇。”所以他确实是个诗人。

“要听么。”

“啊，好。”

尼禄感觉V的嗓音在无意识地诱惑自己，他不在乎那些诗，只想听V念出来。

“在苦涩悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰。”

“是它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。”

尼禄一向不喜欢上文学课，此刻意识到自己知识的贫乏，他在脑子里搜刮自己学过的那些诗歌，没有一首对得上号。他没听得太懂，不如说他完全沉浸在V的声音里了，那样的嗓子天生就应该念诗。

“真美。”他不确定自己的评价是诗句还是朗诵，又或二者皆有。

“是啊。”V合上书，指尖轻轻略过封面，尼禄注意到有烫金的纹样。

饭后尼禄分给V一个三明治，V赞美了姬莉叶的手艺。尼禄这时觉得V说什么话都像在念诗，缓慢而抑扬顿挫，难怪自己会觉得他像诗人。

几天后他已经和V相熟，得知对方大自己几岁。那晚的情况暂时没再出现，V只说自己患有一些慢性疾病，尼禄也就没有再问。姬莉叶和妮可周末又来看望尼禄，姬莉叶喜欢文学，自然和V有的可聊，而这时他和妮可就会完全插不进话。尼禄在旁听中才知道V念给他的那些美丽诗句都来自威廉布莱克。

而他们两个自然也不会缺少聊天的素材，虽然多数时候只是尼禄在单方面讲述自己的人生。V是个很棒的听众。

“来讲点你的事情吧。”尼禄怂恿。

“我没有名字，我不过才两天大。”看到男孩一愣，V轻轻笑了，“这也是一句诗。但我的人生没什么有趣之处，我也无从讲起。”

“你的诗集。”尼禄指指，那本硬皮书现在也放在V的手边，“你找护士要了很多别的书看，但你每天都会读它。”

“这是我最珍贵的东西。”V轻轻拿起诗集，“它对我很重要。”

“礼物？”尼禄实在是有些好奇。

“可以这么说。”V把诗集放回原处，微笑看向尼禄，“还是再讲些你的故事吧。”

尼禄有时感觉自己看见了猫。多数是晚上熄灯后，窗台上会传来窸窸窣窣的声响。直到他终于在白天见到了一次，这只猫是纯黑的，黄色的眼睛会盯着尼禄。它从窗台跳上V的床，没在雪白的被单上留下一点痕迹。

“它是野猫吗？”尼禄感叹于小猫的干净，也注意到它皮毛顺滑，不像一般野猫一样打结沾灰，也不那样干瘦。

“或许吧。”V变魔术似地从床头柜里拿出一袋猫粮，倒出一点在小纸盒里，黑猫开始享用它的晚餐。

这只猫几乎天天来，两周后终于不再抵触尼禄。这时尼禄的腿也飞速好转，归功于少年时期旺盛的新陈代谢。他开始架着妮可送来的拐杖走路，据女孩说，这副拐杖已经按照他的身高体型改良过了。

“你不下来活动活动吗。”尼禄在病房的空地上走来走去，医生不建议他这么做，但他觉得自己再躺下去就要发霉了。

“我目前的身体状况不太允许。”V轻声叹气，“不过有人送过我一根手杖，或许有一天能用到。”

但丁自从他住院起就没再现身，而尼禄也早已习惯了叔叔的神出鬼没。医生对他的腿进行了复查，恢复的情况比预想中的还要好，接下来医生很遗憾地告诉尼禄，他的监护人只付了三周的住院费，鉴于他恢复很快，三周结束时出院应该没有问题。

“我下周就要出院了。”

灯刚刚熄了，尼禄盯着天花板，发觉自己竟有些失落。

“恭喜。”V还是那种不紧不慢的语气，“说我不羡慕是不可能的。”

“你想去外面么。”他脱口而出。

V顿了顿。

“当然，但——”

“我已经知道那些护士的排班作息了。”尼禄本能想为V做些什么，“我可以带你出去。”

“尼禄，我做不到。”V轻声打断他，“我没法走那么远的路。”

“我们去后花园就好了，那里也算外面吧，至少出了这间病房。”尼禄想起V提起过的东西，“用那根手杖。”

V沉默了很久，最终开口。

“好吧。”他声音里也透出期待，“听起来不是个坏主意。”

尼禄知道护士们会在午后打盹，他跑出去过几次，架着拐也没有被发现。病房就在一楼，不会有那些麻烦的长阶梯。他第一次和V并肩走在一起，没料到对方比自己高了一个头。

我也会长高的。他想。

V撑着那支漂亮的银色手杖，杖尖点在石板路上发出脆响。尼禄从来没见过这么好看的手杖，比起实用物它更像是艺术品。他带V绕进后花园，那里有一尊天使雕像。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”V深吸一口空气，闭上眼微笑。

“这没什么。”尼禄感觉自己又脸红了，急忙背过身去，“咳，我得望望风。”

再次回头的时候他看到V已经在草地上坐下来，手杖搁在一边。他就只是坐在那里，而尼禄却不忍心打扰。

云流得很快，让他想起自己摔下树的那天，他躺在地上，盯着天空和流云，直到但丁进入视野。

尼禄回过神，突然感觉到有水滴在自己的鼻子上，他伸手去摸，还没等反应过来，细密的雨点就开始泼洒。

“我们该回去了，下雨了。”他对还坐在草地上的V说。

“等一下。”V抬起手掌去接雨水，“再等一下。”

雨势逐渐变大，尼禄感觉自己的上衣几乎要湿透。V还是没有要离开的意思，他仰起头，闭上眼睛，任凭雨打在他微笑的脸上。

尼禄都看在眼里。

春雨是暖的，细密柔声落下来，尼禄的心被淋得滚烫。他承认有东西突然变了，如果这是多年后的他，大概会在那一刻思考：我应该是想要吻他。

V撑着手杖站起来，尼禄第一次看到他这般激动，他朝自己走过来。

“我教你跳舞。”

他还没来得及反驳就被牵起了手，不得不配合着开始挪动步子。这只是最简单的交际舞，他们分别拄着一支拐杖，尼禄腿上的石膏甚至还没拆掉，旁人看来一定蹩脚又生涩。尼禄尴尬笑着，尽力不去踩到V的脚，他脸红了，只不过脸颊上的热度立刻被雨水浇灭。

天使雕像注视着两人，细雨打在大理石上发出好听的回响。

V最终笑着放开他，撑起那支银色手杖，开始跳尼禄没见过的舞蹈，在雨的伴奏里轻轻哼着什么曲调。

尼禄只是呆呆看着，此刻的V和病床上的V判若两人。他耳朵渐渐过滤掉雨声，只听到V的哼唱。他不确定自己在雨里站了多久，只模糊记得最后有护士朝他们跑来。等他回到现实，自己已经重新回到了病床上，一位护士正在用毛巾揉他的脑袋。

他们都被训了一顿，尼禄作为始作俑者，被叫到办公室单独批评，护士长激动时提到了V的病情，他刚想竖起耳朵，对方却欲言又止，只说他们没着凉发烧就是万幸。

V没再那么开朗地笑过，让尼禄有种做梦的错觉。他现在大部分时候都在睡觉，那本烫金封面的诗集被冷落在床头。他们没再提过那天，没提过雨里的慢舞。几天后尼禄拆掉石膏出院了，来接他的是姬莉叶和妮可。

他被医生嘱咐回家也要静养，而少年的恢复力惊人，没几天就彻底脱离了拐杖。他想过去探望友人，却又对那日的淋雨心存内疚。等到进入六月，他终于决定去看V。

医院依旧没有很多人员，尼禄走过无人的长廊，推开尽头病房的大门，却发现里面空无一人。那张V曾经躺过的床上，新换的床单白得晃眼。

他感到脑子里传出嗡鸣。一位护士路过，尼禄认出她曾给V换过药。

“请问，靠窗床位上的那个人去哪儿了。”尼禄拉住她。

“你是那个摔断腿的小朋友？”护士打量尼禄，看到他标志性的白发，“他留了东西给你。”

“他去哪儿了？”尼禄跟在护士身后。

“走了。”护士只是短短一句。

于是他拿到了那本诗集，曾经眼看上去书页泛黄，现在拿在手里尼禄才真正体会到时光的痕迹，但它被保养得很好，封面上烫金依旧闪耀。尼禄终于看清那个金色的V，和诗人的名字一样。他来到后花园，在天使雕像下翻开诗集，从头读到尾，翻到最后一页时，一张纸条掉出来，清秀工整的字体写道：

「我收到了最好的生日礼物。」

尼禄回到家，但丁正坐在餐桌旁翻看杂志，手里捏着一片披萨。他看到尼禄，招呼他过来吃点，而尼禄只是呆呆站着。

“你没事吧。”但丁很少过问侄子的生活，而他很确定现在尼禄不对劲。

“走了是什么意思呢。”尼禄鼻子有些酸。

“谁走了。”但丁放下杂志。

“护士说他走了。”

“你在医院认识的朋友？”

“走了是去世的意思么。”

但丁意识到尼禄在哭，他十四岁的侄子，摔断腿都没哭过的倔强小孩，居然在流眼泪。他走过去，拍拍尼禄的后背。

“是我的错么。”尼禄抹了一把眼泪，“我不该带他出去的，一定是淋雨的原因。”

“也许他只是去了更好的医院。”但丁实在是不会哄孩子。

“他把他最珍贵的东西留给我了。”那本诗集现在正在尼禄的背包里。

还没等但丁再说什么，尼禄甩开他，跑上楼。他把诗集放进书桌抽屉的深处。

他跳上床蒙头大睡，醒来时已经是第二天下午。但丁再次不见了踪影，冰箱里有昨天剩下的两片披萨，尼禄把纸盒扔进微波炉里。

红墓气候偏寒，六月还在下细雨，连绵不断试图扰乱少年的心绪。他没再读过那本诗集，生活一切照旧，他最终也没能如愿逃离结业考试。期间姬莉叶曾问过V的情况，尼禄用了但丁的说法，只说他转院走了。

尼禄坐在窗前发呆，远处传来似有似无的雷声，天空有些阴沉。他听见街角有车驶过来，停在门前，关车门的声音有两下。紧接着楼下传来响动，应该是但丁回来了。

“尼禄。”他听见但丁在叫他。

他不情愿地下楼，却看到但丁身边站着一个陌生人，两人长得几乎一模一样，也有和尼禄一样的银白色头发。不同是他穿着整洁古板，和但丁仿佛硬币两面。

“这是维吉尔。”但丁介绍，“以后就和我们住在一起。”

陌生人保持沉默，对着尼禄轻皱眉头。

“他是我的哥哥。”但丁继续解释。

尼禄读出了话里的信息。他头也不回地跑上楼梯，把房门上锁，远远听到但丁又喊了自己一句，他没理会。

他突然想到什么，从抽屉里拿出那本诗集，翻到最后一页，上面有个签名，除了首字母外的部分已经有些模糊不清，他曾经想靠字形辨认，现在似乎有答案了。

雨水逐渐把路面染成深色。他看到一只被淋湿的猫，在街上飞奔。猫是黑色的，像极了V曾经喂过的那只。尼禄告诉自己，黑猫都长一个样。

他恍惚间意识到，这应该是最后一场春雨了。

****END.** **

**Author's Note:**

> *引用的诗句都用了游戏里的翻译
> 
> *小V和哥不存在超自然的联系，可以随心理解
> 
> *想了很久还是没打主要角色死亡的warning，我个人更倾向一种模棱两可的结局，究竟是离去还是未被证实的死亡，见仁见智就好


End file.
